You Promised
by Bramble and me. Squirrelflight
Summary: Now a complete story about Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight.
1. Chapter 1

You Promised.

_" We are not the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight! Leafpool is our mother and Crowfeather -yes, Crowfeather of WindClan- is our father!"_

_.V.V._

_"Why?" _

_"I had to! She's my sister!"_

_"And you couldn't trust me?"_

_**I'm sorry, my love. **_

_"__And you couldn't trust me? You couldn't trust me. Don't you think I would have helped you, if you had told me the truth? But it's too late now._"

_"Brambleclaw..." _

I stood there, stunned. I looked around, only to see hateful glares. My eyes started to water, and I ran out of the Gathering, before any one could see me cry. Tears treaming down my face, I raced away from all those I got to the WindClan and ThunderClan border, I stopped.

" Brambleclaw," I whispered. My love sat the edge of the lake, hugging his knees. I watched as he picked up a rock and angrily threw it across the lake. I walked towards him and sat down next to him.

" What do you want, Squirrelflight?" I flinched at the hateful tone of his voice.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry," I said, picking up pebbles and putting them back down. Brambleclaw glared at me.

" Squirrelflight, you're an idiot." I looked at the ground as he talked to me. "You're an idiot to think I'd forgive you."

" But-"

" But nothing Squirrelflight!" He stood up, and I stood up beside him. "You lied to me! About our children. Who aren't even ours!"

"Brambleclaw, just listen to me!" I begged him.

"No! I won't listen to you! I'm done with you, with us." He growled.

" Brambleclaw, please..." I said grabbing his hand.

" We. Are. Over. Do you hear me? We're done." He yelled, yanking his hand away.

" Brambleclaw! Think about what you're doing! What about everything we've been through. All our love and memories." I begged.

" Do you want to know what I think of our memories and love? This is what I think!" He said. I watched as he took off his wedding ring and threw it into the lake, then storm off.

I watched him go, then ran after him.

" Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw! Wait!" I called to him, grabbing him by the sleeve of his shirt. He whipped around.

"Leave me alone! Just stay away from me, Squirrelflight!" And with that, he stormed away, again.

This time I really watched him walk away, without going after him. I felt my eyes get watery. I leaned against a tree and sunk to the ground. I curled into a ball and cried.

"Come back! Come back, my love. I need you. I love you." I sobbed. "You promised me forever. You promised!"

**Ok, I know it sucks, but no flames please! This is an idea I've had up inside my head for a while. Hope you liked it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: You Promised.

(Squirrelflight's POV.)

I taped the top of the last box, and set it n top of the other two light brown cardboard boxes. I looked around my room, it looked so... empty. All of Brambleclaw's stuff was packed. He was moving out.

_Brambleclaw, _I sighed. He hates me, and he'll never love me again. He'll never forgive me... A tear fell down my face, and after that, millions. I fell to the ground, and cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. Then, looked up at myself. I nearly jumped. My eyes were red and puffy, my eyes were dull, and my shoulders were slumped.

I sighed, then put on some foundation to cover up my where I had cried. Then I got dressed. I opened my door to see none other than Brambleclaw.

" Brambleclaw, " I said under my breath, then looked at the floor.

" I just came for my stuff," Brambleclaw told me. I nodded then showed him where his boxes were. He took two boxes, and I took the other.

I followed him up to the fourth floor of the Warriors building. Then, set my box down in his new room.

"It's nice," I said quitely. He nodded then set his boxes down and stared unpacking. "Do you need any help?"

He shook his head, so I left.

(Brambleclaw's POV.)

I lifted my hand to knock on her door, but she opened it before I could so much as touch the door. She whispered something under her breath, then looked at the floor.

"I just came for my stuff, " I told her. She nodded and gestured to where my stuff is. _Wow, she already packed._ I took two of my boxes, and she took the other one.

It was strange, walking up to my room with her. It was strange because I had never seen Squirrelflight so quiet. It was almost... scary.

We arrived in my room, and I set my boxes on my bed. While I was unpacking, she complimented me on my room and asked if I needed help. When I told her I didn't, she left.

I finished unpacking two of my boxes and started on the last one. When I got to the bottom, there was a picture. I picked it up and turned it over. What I saw there made my throat tighten, and my eyes water.

It was a picture of Squirrelflight and I, my favorite picture of us. We were on the beach, running towards the water, holding hands. I sniffed and wiped my eyes, I put the picture in the top drawer of my dresser. Then, walked out of my room, and out of the building. Then, started organizing patrols for the day.

**Omg! Sooo sorry for the late update. You know, this was gonna be a one-shot, but then I had people subscribe to it. I know this isn't my best chapter, but... enjoy? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

You Promised: Chapter three.

"... and Dustpelt can take two other people on the border patrol with you." I told the brown haired warrior. He nodded in response, and walked away to find the rest of his patrol. I looked over to the warriors building as Squirrelflight and her sister, Leafpool, walked out.

I sighed, _Squirrelflight. _I looked at her again, and my eyes widened in shock. This is not the Squirrelflight I knew. This Squirrelflight clung to her brown haired sister, she walked with her head down. The red haired girl's apperance made her look no better. Her shoulder's were slumped, and her hair was a mess.

I looked away. As I was walking off to join my own patrol, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, only to see Leafpool, and her sister.

"What?" I said harshly. Seeing them up close made me realize how angry I was at them. Squirrelflight let out some sort of whimper and hid behind her sister.

"I was just wondering if there was a patrol we should join, or lead." The small brown haired girl said to me.

" No, all the patrols are done for the day." I told them. Leafpool nodded.

"Is there anything you need us to do?" The small girled asked.

"No," I said in a brisk, dismissive tone. then walked away to join my patrol.

(Squirrelfight POV)

I watched Brambleclaw walk away from me, and I felt my heart break again. It's only been a couple days since he left, and I still cried over him. I wish I could move on from him, I wish I didn't love him. I've tried to move on, but I can't. I love him to much to move on.

I hate to admit it, but I need him. I need him to wrap his arms around me, and protect me. I need him to hold my hand and walk with me. I need him to laugh with me. I need him to hug me, and make me happy. I need his love.

No matter how hard I try, I'll never be happy again. I'll never smile again, or laugh. Not without him. I haven't really slept since he left, because I've grown so used to him having his arms around me.

My body hurts all over, and my eyes seem to always have tears in them. I don't bother with getting dressed, getting out of bed, or brushing my hair. Leafpool does all that for me.

I just want to die, it hurts so much. It hurts to know he's gone. I keep thinking he's coming back, or that this is all a horrible dream. But, when I wake up in the morning, he's never there. When I go to sleep at night, he's never there.

I sighed and walked away from Leafpool. I felt her stare at me as I walked back up to my room. She was sad, she was sad about everything. To make it worse, she thinks that it's her fault Brambleclaw left. But, it's not. I could have told her no, I could have told him... I'm the only one to blame here.

When I got to my room, I went into the bathroom. I pulled out a picture of my lover and I, and sat in the shower. I looked at the picture for a long time, just wondering where these people had gone. This happy girl was no longer me, and this happy, lovingy boy was no longer Brambleclaw. Well, at least not to me anyways.

I sniffed as tears gently fell down my face. Brambleclaw. I sighed, put my picture down, and leaned my head against the wall. Suddenly, my stomach felt a little queasy. This has happened before, but I always shrugged it off.

I stood up and walked over to Leafpool's room.

"Leafpool?" I asked softly, walking into her room.

"Hm?" she replied. The bathroom, she's in the bathroom. I walked in and found my sister doing her hair. I rolled my emerald green eyes, and looked at her.

"I don't feel very good." She looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she stopped doing her hair and looked at me, amber eyes wide.

"I feel queasy, and I have nausey." I told her. She asked if this has happened before, and I told her yes. After that she reached under the sink and pulled out two pregnancy test.

"Here," she handed them to me. I nervously took them. "You know what do, right?" I nodded.

After she left the bathroom I took the pregnancy tests, used them and set them on the sink. I called Leafpool in and looked at the results.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

Shout out to xXBookworm101Xx. She's a really good writer and you should really check her out. She helped a bit in this story. So Review? And check out my friend?


End file.
